Mello y La Fábrica de Chocolate
by Panpita
Summary: ¿Un rubio adicto al chocolate, un gamer pelirrojo, un pelinegro amante de los dulces y un psicópata come mermelada en una fábrica de chocolate? Sí. Willy Wonka lanzó un concurso para que el ganador pudiera hospedarse un mes en su fábrica pero los boletos están agotados. Estos cuatro amigos harán lo imposible para conseguir el boleto ganador.


—¡Matt! ¡Ven aquí ahora! —Mihael Keehl no le sacaba los ojos de encima al enorme cartel que estaba adelante suyo porque pensaba que si parpadeaba iba a desaparecer—. ¡MATT! ¡¿Dónde estás, imbécil?! —resignado tuvo que voltearse, aún con miedo a que se fuera el cartel, y lo encontró. Sentado en el suelo se hallaba su mejor amigo, Matt, probando su nuevo juego de Nintendo que tanto había deseado.

—Vamos... no... corre... —balbuceaba de vez en cuando, desconectado del mundo.

Mello, cansado de gritarle, se dirigió con paso amenazante a él. Ya se las verá Matt por no prestarle atención.

—No... no... cuidado... no, no, no, no... ¡NO! —terminó gritando ya que Mello le había arrebatado el juego de las manos haciendo que perdiera— ¿Qué te pasa, Mello? ¡Iba ganando! —Los ojos de Mello brillaron con malicia al escuchar eso.

—Cierto, ibas ganando —dijo el rubio para luego apretar el botón de apagado del Nintendo haciendo que todo el esfuerzo de Matt se fuera a la basura.

—Pe-pero... yo... —no pudo continuar ya que Mello lo hizo levantarse y lo llevó arrastrando al lugar donde estaba el cartel aún con su Nintendo en la mano.

—Mira —señaló el rubio a su amigo mientras apuntaba el gran cartel.

Matt estuvo varios minutos inspeccionando lo señalado por su amigo hasta que se dio cuenta de algo que Mello no notó.

—Ehm... Oye, Mello —Matt estaba nervioso pero su amigo no lo notó ya que su cara estaba pegada a la gran imagen como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Mhm? —aún con la cara en el cartel leyó en voz alta lo que señalaba su amigo: —Boletos... ¡¿Agotados?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Mierda! —Mello no dejaba de maldecir a todo el que se le atravesaba— ¡Yo sabía que si lo dejaba de mirar iba a pasar algo malo! ¡Todo es tu culpa, Matt! —le gritó al pelirrojo mientras lanzaba lejos el Nintendo de este.

—¡No! —exclamó el dueño del Nintendo cuando noto que cayó en medio de la calle y se le trizó la pantalla. Mientras todo eso ocurría, el rubio seguía maldiciendo, o hasta que sonó su celular.

—¡Demonios! ¿Dónde estás? —preguntaba Mello al aire mientras buscaba el pequeño aparato en sus bolsillos— Aquí, ¿aló?

—_Hola, Mello_ —se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—Oh. Hola, Elle —ya estaba un poco más calmado.

—_¿Está llorando Matt de nuevo?_ —preguntó por los sollozos que se oían.

—Ehm... —volteó a ver a su amigo y efectivamente estaba llorando junto a su Nintendo sin dejar que ningún auto pasara— Sí, justo en medio de la calle. Creo que si sigue allí lo atropellarán.

—_Típico de él_ —murmuró Elle Lawliet divertido—. _Por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo?_

—Insultando gente por culpa de un cartel, ¿y tú?

—_¿Qué dice el cartel?_ —preguntó ignorándolo cosa a lo que Mello frunció el ceño.

—"Oportunidad Única" —empezó a leer con voz de presentador de televisión—. "¿Te gustaría vivir en la fábrica Wonka por un mes? Claro que sí. Esta es tu oportunidad porque se sortea la fábrica. ¡Tú podrías ganar! Sólo tienes que comprar algún producto Wonka y te saldrá un boleto dorado con un número. Sólo tendrás que esperar a que el señor Wonka revele el número ganador por televisión el primero de Octubre a las 16:59 y listo. BOLETOS AGOTADOS".

—_Agotados, ¿eh?_

—Sí -admitió Mello sin ánimos.

—_Que mal_ —dijo como si supiera algo que Mello no—. _Por cierto, respondiendo a tu pregunta de antes, acabo de ver un comercial que podría interesarte._

—¿En serio? ¿Qué decía?

—_"Última oportunidad"_ —Esa no era la voz de Elle, era de un presentador— _"¿Querías un boleto dorado para ir a la fábrica de Willy Wonka pero se agotaron? Pues esta es tu oportunidad. Ven a Los Ángeles, California porque aquí se hará el concurso para ganar el boleto dorado. Recuerda: la última oportunidad"._

—¿No es una broma? —preguntó recordando la broma que le hiso Beyond Birthday diciendo que estaban regalando chocolate en el estacionamiento del supermercado.

—_No._

—_O tal vez sí_ -se escuchó decir a Beyond.

—¡Cállate! Yo confío en Elle —le dijo el rubio con seguridad.

—_Y sigue confiando porque los cuatro iremos a conseguir ese boleto_ —le dijo Elle.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Te amo! —tras estas palabras Matt había tomado su Nintendo y se paró detrás de Mello que estaba mirando el cartel con una sonrisa—. Te amo, te amo, te amo.

—_Mello, él es mio_ —dijo Beyond con un tono un poco enojado.

—Sí, sí. Como sea —Mello se volteó cuando sintió una respiración en su nuca—. Tengo que colgar. Lo repito: Te amo.

—_Cuidadito, Mello._

—_Cállate, Beyond_ —aunque el rubio no los vea sabe que Beyond hizo un puchero—. _Y yo a ti, Mello_ —y colgó.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Matt mortalmente serio. ¿Dónde está el Matt hiperactivo?

—Era Elle —el pelirrojo comenzó a avanzar lentamente en dirección a Mello haciendo que este retrocediera hasta llegar a la pared donde fue acorralado por los brazos de Matt.

—Sólo recuerda... —susurró en su oído con voz ronca— Que tu eres _mío_ —dijo y lo besó con pasión en los labios mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura posesivamente. El rubio no tuvo más remedio que corresponder el beso, pero no se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire sino por los gritos femeninos.

—Maricas —murmuraron unos señores bigotudos que rápidamente calleron al suelo.

—¿Qué caraj...? —comenzó a decir Mello pero fue interrumpido por la chica que, aparentemente, había gritado.

—¡Homofóbicos de mierda! —exclamó la chica a los bigotudos que habían caído por las zapatillas voladoras de ella.


End file.
